Downpour: The Heart Variety
by Pinlicous
Summary: Rated M for sexual intercourse; Some smut with a tasteful twist of fluff. Sam and Dean, but mostly Dean, drives 15 hours straight to get to Louisiana just for the big Fat Tuesday celebration. However, they are confronted with a down pour and seek to make their own, special Mardis Gras.


**Author's Note **Well, this isn't my first smut... but just so you're warned, I'm not too good at writing it. I'm a fluffster, I guess. Hope you like it, anyway.

Prompt from iluvjohnny via tumblr.

* * *

"Damn, the bar sounded so good, too," Dean cursed at the fogged window, pulling on the flimsy curtains that kept out little light. If there was any light to keep out, anyway. The sky, matted in every shade of grey, was pissing on the streets and too heavily to drive through safely. Sam and Dean had had the awesome idea of going to Louisiana.

"Mardi Gras is great, isn't it?" Sam smiled sarcastically, pulling up his laptop into his lap as he leaned against his bed's headboard. He'd smashed up pillows into the crevasse between the bed and the wooden slate he was leaning on, hoping for some kind of comfort. When he didn't find any, he began to become frustrated and decided to take it out on Dean- the only other person there.

"Hey, all you need to do is flash some beads and woman flash their goodies. Don't tell me that isn't something you wanna see." Dean shot back, throwing the yellowed curtains over the window, spinning around to glare at Sam.

"No, Dean, that isn't what I like to see." He eyed Dean back, looking up and down his brother's body subconsciously.

Sometimes Dean forgot how fucked up their relationship was. He forgot about the kissing and extra hugging. And the groping. Not sure how he forgot the sex, though.

"Well, alright. We'll make our own Mardi Gras right here."

Dean had placed himself on the edge of their bed- yeah, a single king should've jogged Dean's memory, but somehow it slipped in the midst of girl's boobs. Dean wasn't sure if he ogled them out of old habit or actual pleasure. He mentally waved the thought off, advancing on his brother, now enclosing his legs around Sam's thighs. Dean pushed the laptop's cover down, a soft contact of plastic was all that they heard now. Well, besides the ever growing rainstorm outside. Sam slid the laptop off his lap and leaned over to place it on the floor gently. When Sam straightened back up, Dean had gotten closer to him, now riding his stomach.

"You're sexy when you research, you know that?" Dean murmured against Sam's neck, procuring a soft moan from his little brother.

"Dean..."

Dean took pleasure in running his gruff hands down Sam's unfortunately clothed chest. He stopped right before he contacted with is own crotch, looking up at Sam to see pleasure in his face, too. He snagged the little bit of Sam's shirt he was sitting on, unbuttoning the first button when it was free. He continued slowly until the last button was undone. He shifted himself lower on Sam's thighs, allowing himself to begin kissing up his brother's now bare chest. Sam lifted his hips, but was void of any contact. Dean had to fix that.

Dean practically ripped off Sam's plaid shirt, throwing it behind him. He took his own shirt and shed it effortlessly.

Sam was always so turned on by how experienced Dean was. A stab in his chest came once in a while, too, when he realized how many woman his older brother had been with. But then Dean would start touching him in places he didn't even know effected him the way they did and the thoughts just melted away along with himself.

Back to the present, Sam was almost surprised to feel Dean's tongue along his hip bone. Sam silently scolded himself for falling so deep in thought while something so important was happening. Dean widened Sam's legs, allowing himself to suck on Sam's inner thigh. Sam's head threw back, another moan escaping unashamed. Sam liked making noise; Dean wasn't going to lie that he liked it, too.

Dean's mouth was so close to his brother's pleasure center, Sam almost couldn't handle it. Dean teased him like this constantly, smiling against Sam's inner thigh. Sam took hold of the bedsheets, balling the fabric up in his fists. Sam bit back a moan when Dean inched closer.

"Dean, come on...," Sam begged, some of the words catching in his throat.

"Come on... you?" He snickered at his humor, gliding his hand around Sam's torso, purposefully inching closer to Sam's cock each time.

Sam began to buck his hips more, throwing out curses when Dean wouldn't give him what he wanted. "You're such a jerk, Dean."

"Well, you're a whiny bitch, Sam."

Despite the words that ran out of his mouth, Dean complied to Sam's pleads. Dean crawled back on top of his brother, stilling on his chest. Sam was still in somewhat of an upright positions so he had to tilt his head upward to see his brother's face.

"Go ahead, unbuckle me, sweetheart."

Dean's face was slick with smug attitude, knowing fair well that Sam took immense pleasure in undoing Dean's belt. Dean found it kind of hot, too, though. Sam released his clenched fist and slowly ran his huge hand up Dean's thigh, veering off course to brush over his clad member. Dean leaned himself over Sam, hands clutching the headboard.

"You sly dog, you," Dean approved, rolling his hips up into his brother's hand. Sam shrugged, locking his eyes with Dean's. He continued over Dean's crotch and up to his belt buckle. Slowly, he undid it, closing his eyes when Dean let out a moan, still grinding his hips. Dean couldn't help but throw his hands over to the bed side table, grasping desperately for his tiny bottle of lube.

Sam took advantage of the situation, grabbing onto Dean's shoulders, pushing him back, and crawling his way up Dean's body. He pressed his chest down on his older brother, searing hot, wet kissing all over Dean's neck and jaw. He rolled his hips down into Dean's. He wanted to hear Dean moan his name like he moaned Dean's. When Dean realized what Sammy wanted, however blissed-out he was, he obeyed. He placed the lube by the side of his head and then placed his hands on either side of Sam's torso. Digging his nails in firmly, he began to whisper Sam's name.

"Sammy... Sam... ah, you make me feel so good." Dean was chuckling now, hearing Sam's moans covering up his own. "You're such a girl."

Sam smiled down at Dean once he lifted off him. Glazed over eyes of hazel, scrunched up nose, and quirked lips. "Maybe. But at least I can admit I love you." Sam leaned back into his brother, hovering his lips over his. A slow, sensual exhale and Dean was shaking now. He was never much for sappy moments, but hearing his brother say those words were somehow arousing him further.

He'd said them before while they did it, but never quite as deeply. His gruff voice darted through his ears and right into his heart. Damn, Sam was making him soft. However ironic that was at the moment.

"Dammit." Dean huffed, taking control again. He flipped them over, growling into Sam's ears as soon as he could lower himself. He ripped off his pants and boxers, throwing them somewhere he couldn't remember. Clenching the lube in his hands, he squirted a hardy amount and began to slowly play at Sam's hole. Sam was surprised by the cold, gelled finger. Dean smirked, sticking in his finger slowly, then retracting it just as gradually.

"Dean..." Sam was begging again, all smug and defying brother was wiped clean. His eyes were still glossy, but had a soft, puppy look to them now. Dean's cock twitched, silently enjoying his brother's submissive nature. Dean leaned down again to catch their lips together. He slowly parted Sam's mouth with his tongue, mimicking the motions he was making with his finger.

"Sometimes I can't...," Dean trails off, adding another finger to his brother.

"Sometimes you can't...?" Sam's breath hitched while another of Dean's finger was added, but he still desperately wanted to hear Dean when Dean's tongue tasted like a confession; Sam couldn't take it. He had to know.

"Sometimes, I just can't _not_ have you." He whispered, now close to Sam's ear. "Sometimes I just want to fuck the world, take you somewhere far away... and love you the way you love me. The way I know I'm fighting to show you."

Dean pulled away knowing Sam wanted to see his face. It was sincere, firmly displaying his almost-I-love-you. Sam's eyes darted between the green swirls. For a moment, Dean had stopped moving his fingers and allowed Sam to think. To look at Dean and to think about all the things he'd just said. But Dean couldn't hold out much longer, adding yet another finger to his brother. Sam didn't protest, grinning when Dean ran his hands down his chest.

"Please, Dean." Sam breathed, entreating without whining this time. However much Dean enjoyed Sam being his little brother, he enjoyed it more when Sam could beg and not sound like it.

"Alright." Dean nodded, brushing his short hair on Sam's face. Sam laughed, but quickly hitched his breath when Dean pulled out. "Just tell me if you want to stop."

Sam and Dean had been messing around for a long time now, yet Dean still made it clear that, if Sam didn't like what he was doing, Sam could say no and he'd stop in an instant. Sam was taken aback by this every time, pondering quietly whether or not he said that to all his one night stands. Sam nodded to Dean, trying to repress the urge to think about it further. He wanted to be completely in tune for this.

Slowly, the head of Dean's cock pushed into Sam, sending shock waves to every nerve in his body. Every time it was the same for Sam. He could never get use to this- never wanted to.

When Dean was full in his brother, he secured himself. He lifted Sam's legs up to his torso and placed his hands on both sides of Sam's head. "Ready?"

Before Sam could reply, Dean was thrusting into him. Sam gasped, shuttering slightly in surprise. Dean marked up a victory tally on his side of his mental chalk board. God, Dean loved winning.

The large bed was squeaking with their combined weight and hastening movements. Sam's voice synchronized with the noises, huffing Dean's name and some other lovely encouragements to Dean.

"Yeah," Dean praised Sam, brushing their lips together softly, "keep saying it Sam. Keep saying my name, baby brother."

Sam had wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him in. The rocking motion of the bed had aroused them both, somehow finding pleasure in moving something with sheer lust. Sam lifted his chin, tilting his head back in indulgence.

"Faster, Dean," Sam slurred, voice heavy with lasciviousness. He could feel his orgasm tipping over slowly and he wanted Dean to come in him now. He couldn't come unless Dean did, he couldn't.

"Ugh, you gotta stop turning me on so much," Dean scolded half-heartily. However, he lifted one hand from the bed and curled it around one of Sam's legs. He angled Sam, rolling his hips just slightly different to allow his movements to hasten. Sam was vocalizing his agreement, somehow getting louder than he already was.

Finally, the scale tipped and Dean was filling his brother with warm, slightly opaque liquid. It ran through him, warming him up and sending signals to Sam's own cock, now grasped by Dean's hand. All Dean had to do was flick his wrist and Sam would be spent. But Dean never did things the easy way, not for Sam.

"Dean... Dean, please..."

"I wanna make you work for it, Sammy."

"Wh-what do I have to do then, Jerk." Sam, despite his trivial tone, was smirking up at Dean.

Dean carefully put down his brother's leg, and replaced his hand beside Sam's head. He leaned in, ardently rubbing his stomach over Sam's member. Sam hummed, leaned his head to the side. Dean placed his lips on Sam's ear, moving them up and down it carefully. He took his lobe in his mouth, nibbling on it lazily. When Sam couldn't find any more pleasure out of it, he let it go.

"I want you to tell me that you're all mine. All of you, no matter what happens."

Sam nodded helplessly, gasping for air to form his words. When he had enough, he choked out, "Yes. I'm yours. Always. No matter what."

"Good boy." Dean smiled into his ear before lifting himself from him.

Dean was pleased to hear it. It danced through his head crazily, making his heart beat quicker and his lungs want to burn up with happiness. He licked his lips when Sam looked at him. Dean slowly rolled his wrist while tightening his hold on his brother's cock. Sam had lost some of his edge, but Dean didn't mind. He wanted it to slowly come from Sam. When Sam's breath was about run out, he finally let his brother have it, flicking his wrist quickly and thumbing the head of his brother's cock to add a little something extra.

Sam came slowly at first, but soon began ridding it out quickly. He pushed up into Dean's hand, simultaneously pushing Dean deeper into him. Sam couldn't tell what pleased him most, but his screams answered it all for him.

Dean had finished cleaning them up right before throwing himself beside Sam. They were both out of breath still, even after a few minutes of cool down time.

"Best Mardis Gras, ever." Dean commented smugly, taking Sam into his arms firmly.

Maybe the rain wasn't so much a curse as it was a blessing.


End file.
